Early Morning Conjecture
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Peter and Olivia talk as they eat ice cream at two in the morning in bed, both deciding what type of bed Peter should get. One shot, taking place between 6B and Os.


Early Morning Conjecture

Spoilers: Takes place between 6B and Os

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, if I did...well I think 6B would have happened around Jacksonville.

* * *

Peter woke to the sound of the door closing and he opened his eyes to see Olivia moving across the room in his robe which was quickly discarded as soon as the bedroom door was closed. He looked at the clock and found it two in the morning, lifting his head up he watched her sit in the chair with her book and a cup of what he assumed was ice cream.

He chuckled and leaned against his elbows, she looked up with the spoon in her mouth. Olivia smiled as she removed the spoon, "what?"

"Ice cream at two in the morning, Sweetheart why are you even awake?"

She sighed, "insomnia, I rarely sleep anymore…especially with the lights off." She placed the cup aside and got up, walking to the bed. He pulled her down beside him and Olivia curled into him. "Go to sleep, you need the rest in dealing with Walter tomorrow."

"And you need sleep because you'll be in the field," he curled his hand around her waist under his dress shirt she had stolen. "Tell me why you can't sleep."

Olivia smiled before kissing him, "you don't need to know, I don't want you knowing what happened."

Peter leaned his forehead against hers, "Olivia…tell me baby," he moved back and gently used a hand to push her bangs back before leaning his head back against her own. "Why?"

"Peter…" she shook her head and moved her head to lay it in the crook of his neck. "Most of all I don't want to remember."

* * *

After a few moments of silence, Peter chuckled and kissed her head. "Go back to your ice cream before it melts."

Olivia got up and grabbed the cup before walking back to the bed and sat down, "midnight snack always helps get back to sleep…Walter I'm sure can attest to that."

Peter leaned back against the headboard and eyed her, "half the reason for Walter being up and then going back to sleep are the drugs he's on. Is he home yet or are we still alone?"

"He's not home." She handed him the spoon after eating a bite and eyed him, "this is the fourth night he's been in New York…we should visit tomorrow."

Peter looked at her, "are you complaining, we've been given the week off and if Walter stays in New York all week…"

"First thing tomorrow…today is that we're shopping for a bigger bed," she took her bite of ice cream, "this is too hard in a twin bed."

"Which is too hard?" He looked at her and smirked, "eating ice cream, cuddling, sleeping or making love?"

"All of the above," she smiled, "but admit it, you need a new bed."

Peter took the spoon from her and nodded, "we're shopping for a new bed, any style or size you had in mind?"

"A king won't fit and a queen is pushing it so unless you move into the master bedroom, you're getting a double and doesn't matter style wise." She yawned and Peter chuckled.

"I can cure the insomnia tonight."

Olivia looked at him, "how do you plan to do that?"

"Bishop secret," he took the cup of ice cream and placed it aside, it was nearly empty anyways. Turning back to her he kissed her head, "turn your back to me."

* * *

It didn't take a mathematician to put two and two together; he was going to rub her back. She decided to see if he was going to burrow into her back like he did when he rubbed her back while watching TV. Maybe without the distraction he could be gentler, it was worth a shot. "Shirt on or off?"

"Preference is up to you, I don't care." He really didn't and that made her smile, Peter looked at her the same whether she was wearing nothing at all or had her suit on that covered everything. Turning onto her side, she allowed him to have her back and he began rubbing her back in soft circles, defiantly better without the distraction. Before she knew it she was feeling the edges of sleep take her and also Peter's hand stop.

"Don't stop," her words were laced with sleepiness and Peter chuckled, kissing her head as he began again. "You're good, really, really good."

Peter smiled and kissed her head for what had to be the billionth time in three days, he never got enough of her and realized she liked the small gestures better than the bigger ones. A touch to her arm or a kiss to her head meant more than a full-fledged kiss or sex, although she enjoyed the latter far too much if he had anything to say about it. His record was broken the first night, she'd instigated two rounds before he edged on the third not believing she was up to it but he was surprised when she was and another two after that…never had he gone five rounds in one night, hell he'd never done more than two. He knew if they made love every night they'd be idiots the next day because of exhaustion and soreness so he was thankful in the four nights and three days they'd been together they'd only made love that first night and the night before…well the night before the current one since it was morning.

"Sweetheart?" He looked at her and realized she was out; Peter kissed her neck and wrapped an arm around her, allowing himself to fall into sleep. His hand rested on her belly not realizing the significance.

* * *

Outside on the street, two men in suits and fedoras looked at the house. "The girl and the boy are united."

"Yes they are however they do not know what is ahead."

"The girl does not know what is happening, what grows inside her…the power to stop it all."

The older looked to the younger, "as it is meant to be, only after near death when the child saves her will they realize what power they hold and everything shall be right again."

* * *

A/N: My new fic is still in the works, I'm in about 20 chapters at the moment and its still got a ton to add but I thought I would take a small break and write this one shot...I thought it was cute.


End file.
